Field
The present disclosure relates to multi-mode multi-band power amplifiers.
Description of the Related Art
A multi-mode multi-band (MMMB) power amplifier (PA) system can be configured to amplify radio-frequency (RF) signals associated with a plurality of bands. For some or all of such RF signals, the PA system can be configured to provide a plurality of amplification levels, such as high power and low power level.